


Momentos

by vochou



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e14 Memento Mori, F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vochou/pseuds/vochou
Summary: Cena perdida do episódio 4x13 - Memento MoriComo seria Scully e Mulder compartilhando de sua amizade e amor no momento mais difícil na vida de Dana Scully?





	Momentos

As pessoas costumam prometer mais do que podem, mais do que é possível entregar ao outro e eles se decepcionam; pois as pessoas mentem e certas promessas não podem ser cumpridas.

Ela era a mentirosa...

Mentiu para si mesma...

Para Mulder...

Não cumpriu sua promessa...

O frio agora preenchia suavemente o quarto e seu corpo que havia perdido parte das esperanças que ela ainda mantinha, não era certo que as coisas terminassem assim, não era certo que nada pudesse lhe salvar agora.

Talvez fosse a hora de acreditar em milagres. Milagres? Não existiam milagres, o fato era aceitar a morte precoce.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto como mais um aviso de que seus dias estavam contados, seus olhos pesavam querendo finalmente ser mantidos fechados.

Ela estava quase fechando os olhos, deixando que a morte lhe tomasse. As batidas na porta eram mais insistentes.

Scully pegou uma arma na gaveta e se aproximou da porta, com o corpo dolorido ela se apoiou na porta.

"Quem é?" gritou, preparando a arma.

"Scully, sou eu, abre, por favor," - a voz de Fox Mulder inundou seus ouvidos.

A agente largou a arma e abriu a porta devagar com as forças que ainda lhe restavam, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa os braços de Mulder lhe envolveram por inteiro e ela conseguiu sentir o cheiro da colônia dele.

Lágrimas molharam a camisa azul que ele vestia e Scully começou a pensar quando tinha ficado tão fraca e vulnerável.

***

Eu a embalei em meus braços quando começou a chorar incontrolavelmente, pensei que talvez Dana Scully estivesse quebrando o muro de pedra que havia construído em torno de si mesma.  
Quando ela se afastou e finalmente me encarou, deixei de acreditar nisso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - foi a pergunta dela.

"Vim ver como você estava?"

"E por acaso eu preciso de vigia 24 horas?"

"Não falei isso até agora, Dana, você quer conversar?"

E novamente uma onda de lágrimas lhe invadiu e ela voltou a chorar, meus braços passaram em torno de sua cintura querendo lhe proteger e pela primeira vez notei o quanto ela tinha emagrecido. O máximo para meus braços lhe abraçarem por completo.

Não me importava, ela estava em meus braços e agora...

Nesse momento...

Ela precisava de mim...

"Eu quebrei minha promessa, Mulder" ela sussurrou.

"Que promessa?"

"Tudo ficaria bem, eu errei."

Segurei delicadamente Dana Scully em meus braços enquanto a levava para o quarto, quando ela se deitou, busquei algumas cobertas e deitei ao seu lado abraçando-lhe e cobrindo nossos corpos.

"Bem" sussurrei. "Por essa noite você cumpriu sua promessa."

Ela estava em meus braços...

Tudo estava bem...


End file.
